The invention relates to a method for wireless communication between a motor vehicle and at least one other communication partner, especially a further motor vehicle and/or a stationary communication partner. In addition, the invention relates to a motor vehicle.
To provide for the exchange of information with other traffic users or also stationary objects during the operation of a motor vehicle, so-called “Car-to-X” systems have been proposed, that is to say radio-based communication systems via which the motor vehicle can communicate with other communication partners, especially further motor vehicles and/or stationary communication partners. In this context it is presently known that in the correspondingly equipped motor vehicles, communication devices are provided which continuously search for possible other communication partners, for example, vehicles, traffic installations, gas stations, traffic lights and the like outside the motor vehicle. The aim is to set up a data link with a compatible communication device. In this context, various frequency bands are checked continuously in a scanning process. In order to detect potential communication partners as early as possible, the range, and thus the output power, of the radio antenna must be very high.
These continuously high radio powers have the consequence of an increased consumption of the on-board electrical system in the motor vehicle. In current motor vehicles having internal combustion engines, this leads to a mandatorily increased fuel consumption; in electrically operated motor vehicles, this results in a reduction of the possible driving range.
Most of the methods for detecting a communication partner suitable for the exchange of information are here based on the question/response method which requires repeated transmission at the different frequencies or frequency bands which, in turn, results in the increased energy consumption.